Kutchen Arrowsen
Kutchen Arrowsen was a Lieutenant under the command of General Sperk during the Republic's mission to Shuk to find ""The Creature", a top-secret project started by Chancellor Palpatine to develop a monster to destroy the Confederacy of Independent Systems and end the Clone Wars. Early Life As a child growing up on the peaceful planet of Naboo, Kutchen was always active. He was constantly looking to find some kind of adventure to keep his mind off of boring schoolwork, but he sometimes got into trouble on his treks. Once, he got caught stealing a datapad filled with library information, something that ended up in him getting reprimanded harshly by the librarian. Young Kutchen quickly bounced back from this shame and continued to steal small items and trespass on property. Finally, his family could take no more; they shipped him off to the local Republic officer training station so that he could learn discipline. Career During his training at the officer's school, Kutchen learned how to control small groups of "soldiers" through basic group teamwork and coordinated movements. At first it was difficult for Kutchen, who wanted to quit many times, but was always chewed out for giving up. Spurred on by not wanting to look like a fool, he began to work harder than he ever had before, giving commands to his small group quickly and effectively. On a fake mission, Kutchen led two platoons of soldiers into enemy territory and captured an important gun battery that could then be used against the enemy. The Republic officials realized that he had great potential, and decided to sign him up for military service as a Sergeant. However, there was no real action for Kutchen to prepare for, so he waited and waited for a chance to prove himself in battle. Once the Clone Wars broke out, Kutchen was promoted to Lieutenant. He served during the Battle of the Gaugeway, a huge Republic victory in the Outer Rim by leading a small destroyer ship in knocking out three enemy vessels without losing a single fighter or any crewmembers. Again, the Republic brass were interested in his talents, and he was assigned to the Shuk mission. Personal Life Although he has been trained very well, Kutchen is still a kid at heart. He still likes to pull little pranks on his fellow officers, such as stealing their datapads or part of their lunch when they aren't looking. His fellows have learned to accept that he still loves adventure, but he sometimes angers them with rash actions, one thing that he needs to work on before becoming a great soldier. Rumors aboard the ship that he served on during the Shuk mission state that Kutchen has a crush on Captain Kera Usley, who is also serving on the ship. Kutchen is too shy to let her know what he thinks about her, as he is afraid that she would ignore him completely. Some of his men have taken to bugging Kutchen about if he was talked to Kera yet, to which he responds "that it is none of their business." Appearances *''Star Wars: Breakout'' * Possible Un-named FanFic Category:RPG